


Fire Emblem: Reawakening

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: After receiving a mysterious magical artifact in town, Robin has the potential to end up in many different scenarios. Each chapter is a different possible future.





	1. Prologue

Robin was wandering the shops in the capital city, all alone while his friends were restocking. Their epic invasion to stop Walhart was coming soon, and they needed all the supplies they could afford. He walked from one seller to the next, already having purchased what he needed. A little window shopping wouldn't hurt, right?

"You, boy, come over here!" Commanded a voice from Robin's right. He looked over and saw a large, burly man behind a counter, a few old relics lying on the hard wood. He walked over to the man curiously. "You're facing great danger soon, yes?" Robin nodded, intrigued by how this random shopkeeper knew so much. "Please, take one of my trinkets here. For free. It will help you on your journey!"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Robin murmured, not exactly trusting the man. He could be a spy, but free stuff is free stuff. He looked through the old items on the counter, when the silver gleam of metal caught his eye. "What about this pocket-watch?" he asked. It was silver, with inlaid designs that looked liked gibberish to the tactician.

The shopkeeper smiled. "That is perfect! Just the thing in the case of an emergency!" The strange man pushed the watch into Robin's hands, packed up his stall and walked away. Robin put the watch in his pocket, slightly perturbed by the keeper's demeanor. Still, maybe it could really help them. Weirder things had happened, right?


	2. Sumia

The wind swept through the battlefield, blowing Robin's hair to the east. He heard a cry from behind him, and turned to see an enemy cloaked in red that had gotten through their defenses. Robin reached for his sword, but he was too tired, too weary. His silver blade swept up in an arc to meet his foe's own blade a second too late: he was finished. Or, he would have been. From out of the air, Sumia fell in a dive-bomb, taking the hit and skewering the enemy with her lance. The soldier fell dead, but it was too late. Robin looked to his friend, and saw the blood leaking from the wound. She looked up at him weakly, unable to speak. Robin's eyes filled with tears. How did this happen? Could it have been prevented? His eyes wandered to the silver pocket-watch lying on the dirt ground, it must have fallen out of his pocket. Several of his tears, and some of Sumia's blood, had fallen onto it. If only he could change things. If only it hadn't turned out like this. Immediately, the hands of the clock started to move rapidly in reverse. There was a flash of light, and then darkness.

 

Robin woke up, his head on a pillow, his hair splayed out around him. He sat up and yawned, wondering what that weird dream was about. Then it hit him: his hair is barely shoulder length, how did it surround him while he slept? Robin moved his tired eyes and tried to focus on his hair. It was dark, probably black. That woke Robin up. He had white hair...didn't he?

He jumped up, and noticed something odd. This wasn't his tent. He looked around, and saw a harness for a pegasus, as well as a bookshelf that had a number of books he had never read before. He looked down, at saw he was wearing a nightgown, and that a modest pair of breasts hung from his chest. He blushed and immediately tried to cover up, hoping no one saw his brief moment of immodesty. That struck him as odd. Robin had never been too shy, or cared too much about what others thought. Why did the thought of someone seeing him right now strike him with fear?

Setting that aside, he looked further down and recognized the body. It was Sumia's through and through. He had her narrow waist, her wide hips, her full butt, her long legs, her...he briefly checked his crotch and confirmed that his previous equipment was gone. Robin was a man no longer. She stood up, and looked in the small mirror that sat on one of the tables. Curiosity overtook him, and she stripped out of her clothes, trying to fully examine her new body. She turned around, looking at her feminine behind, and even groped her new breasts, but the sensations did nothing for her. She didn't find herself attractive anymore.

Robin heard approaching footsteps and quickly hid inside her sleeping bag. What if someone saw her? What if it's the real Sumia? Would she be mad at me? How did this happen? Any more questions were swept away by the entrance of Prince Chrom, wearing not his usual military garb but instead more casual clothes. They showed off his muscles, tight and lean, and Robin could see the outline of his equipment in his boxers. She felt her face heat up, as well as her crotch. He's really hot! Part of Robin wanted to find that odd. Chrom was her best friend before, now whipso chango he's a girl and now she's attracted to him? But she couldn't deny it, seeing him looking down at her like that really revved up her engine, so to speak.

Chrom smiled down at her. "Oh, hello honey." His gaze shifted to the clothes scattered on the floor, and he realized she was naked under the cloth. "Sumia, I'm surprised. You're not usually this forward and eager at this time of morning." He started to strip out of his clothes. "Not that I'm complaining. I like it."

At this point Robin was blushing like crazy. Chrom thought she was his wife! Well, she guessed, she sort of was. The right thing to do would be to make the truth plain, to tell him the-

Those thoughts stopped as Chrom bent down and kissed Robin on the mouth, hard. She hesitated for maybe a second, before giving in and kissing him back. She could focus on that stuff later. Right now she had an itch that needed to be scratched.

 

A little over half an hour later, Robin lay in her tent next to her husband. Chrom was asleep; the "exercise" had tired him out. Now that she was feeling more satisfied, she decided to try and puzzle out what happened. So, was the dream not really a dream? Had Sumia really died, and that watch changed things? How could she change back?

Of course, that was the question: Did Robin want to change back? Sure, life as Robin was great, but what she'd just experienced...she wasn't sure she could ever give that up. Maybe she could still be a tactician like this? She tried thinking of how to influence the next battle, make it so she wouldn't die again. But just as she started the first phases, she felt a little sick. Sending her friends off away from her, possibly to die? Their lives left up to luck? She thought back to all those who had died from her decisions before: Ricken, Gaius, Nowi, Anna. Robin shook with fear. She couldn't send them out to die. Never again. She looked at the saddle, thinking of Sumia's pegasus. It had never occurred to Robin before how majestic the animal really was. With the speed she would give Robin, she could save her friends herself, and never stand by idly again!

Her mind was decided, then. As much as she remembered being Robin, doing those things, she wasn't him anymore. Now she was Sumia, and her job was to protect her friends, to protect her husband, her children. Only one last loose end.

She dressed quickly and quietly, and then snuck over to what was once her tent. Despite the fact she hadn't been a woman for even an hour yet, Sumia didn't feel to odd walking around with her breasts and hips and whatnot. Maybe it was the changes, maybe it was the fact her breasts weren't so large they encumbered her walking. She thought about that for a second. As a guy she'd loved girls with large breasts, but now that she had a somewhat small pair of her own, she didn't really see the appeal.

Sumia reached what was once her own tent, and entered. Inside she found her old body, asleep and lying next to an unconscious Maribelle. She sneaked over and shook her naked former body awake. Now that she saw if from the female perspective, she could see why her former wife found him attractive. His boyish look did have some appeal, though Sumia couldn't help comparing him to the much manlier Chrom, the thought of his shirtless body giving her a shiver of desire once more.

Her old body shifted, and the eyes opened. They widened, then gestured Sumia to go outside. He quickly dressed, and they met outside the tent to talk. "So, it happened to you too?" he asked.

So it had happened to both of them! "Sumia, that's you? What were you doing with Maribelle?"

Sumia(?)'s cheeks turned a bright red. "Oh, that. Well...you know Mari. She's got...quite an appetite. I imagine Chrom was the same." Now it was Sumia's turn to blush. She couldn't deny that. "That's what I thought. So, I don't know about you, but I think I want to stay this way. The sex is really good and all, but I'm smarter now. I can help everyone without dying myself." Robin looked at Sumia. "Are you okay with that?"

Sumia let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you suggested that! I'm perfectly happy taking your place, I think I'm going to like it!" They both smiled, when they heard Maribelle start to stir.

"Oh, she'll be really cross if I'm not there when she waked up." Robin stood there awkwardly for a second before saying, "Enjoy the new life and all."

Sumia smiled. "You too."


	3. Tharja

The clang of steel meeting steel rang out across the field, the battle reaching a fever pitch. Robin was fighting with an enemy swordsman, one skilled enough that the fight was a challenge for the tactician. He wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, and then barely managed to block the foes thrust. In the second that followed he pierced the enemy through the chest, killing him. Robin took a moment to catch his breath, when he heard someone shout, "You idiot, behind you!" He turned to look, just in time to see a red-clad archer loosing his shot at Robin. Instead of the intended target, the arrow hit Tharja, trying to block her friend with her body. Robin stared in shock at his fallen ally, the lights fading from her eyes. Why is this happening? A drop of her blood fell into his coat pocket as he held her. Can't this be fixed? The world went dark, and Robin lost consciousness.

 

The sound of thunder woke Robin in the night. He wasn't scared or anything, but it was startling. He looked around, surprised to not find himself on the field of battle. He was in a tent, but it sure wasn't his. There weren't any books on strategy or chess sets, instead he saw alchemical work stations, and an alter on the other side of the room. Then he saw it: the long black hair that pervaded his periphery vision. He turned to try and look at it more, but as it moved he realized the hair was his. That made no sense at all. Robin's hair was white; it shouldn't be pitch black, not unless someone cursed it or something.

That thought got his attention. Curses? Why would he jump to that? Brushing the problem aside, he looked down, and quickly realized the problem. There were large breasts hanging from his chest, contained in a piece of lavender lingerie that covered his thin, female body in fine silk. It barely took him a moment to put it together: he was Tharja. Or at least, he had her body. He patted his crotch a little, confirming he'd really been changed from head to toe. He was a woman now.

And not a bad looking woman, either. She'd never really noticed when she was a man, but Tharja was pretty attractive. Maybe she didn't notice because Tharja was always acting strange, wanting to curse people and stuff. She pondered that: why had she been so bothered by that? She had just wanted to test out some curses, for curiosity's sake. She hadn't meant them actual harm...mostly. The thought brought a smile to her face.

She sat up a little, using the vantage point to look over her changed body. Robin wasn't attracted to her new form, but she was proud of it. Sure, she wasn't exactly the bustiest girl in the camp, but maybe a few curses could change that. Was that weird? Shouldn't she be appalled at the idea of hexing her friends? She smirked; the idea was ridiculous. Her curses were just a little fun, and if they happened to leave her the sexiest girl in the camp, who would care?

It was just then that Robin noticed the sound of snoring next to her, and she look to her right with a death glare at whoever interrupted her thinking. Next to her lay Libra, shirtless and nearly naked. The sight made her cheeks blush. Okay, Robin had to give Tharja credit; she'd chosen a very hot guy for a husband. He might have an effeminate face, but that ripped chest...mmm. Tasty. Robin decided it was time to face this question: was she really Robin anymore?

She remembered being Robin, living out life like that, as a tactician. But now as she thought about it, she couldn't help thinking how naive she had been. Why use a sword and some dinky spells when she could be a true mage? Use real magic? Plus, the idea of cursing all those who annoyed her sounded right. That was that then. She might have been Robin before, but now she was Tharja, Dark Mage and Curser of Losers.

Tharja smirked to herself at that. Her life was finally going to get interesting. She had a hunk of a husband, the perfect test subject for a daughter, and a whole camp of guinea pigs...friends! She meant friends. Totally. She heard another sound and saw Libra open his eyes and look at her, his face blushing despite the fact they'd been married for several months now. "Oh, Tharja. I didn't think you'd be up. What's on your mind, dear?"

Almost before he'd finished talking, Tharja grabbed him by the neck and started kissing him, hard. He put up a moment of fake resistance, but caved in. Of course he did. He was her little boy scout, and it was time he earned some more badges. She moved her head up to his ear and whispered as sexily as she could, "Honey, I think it's time for you to fuck your wife."


	4. Maribelle

"There's a degenerate on your right, darling," Robin heard from behind him. His wife was currently blasting their enemies with fire magic, while he was busy in a swordfight with a duelist in red. Robin had to restrain himself from laughing at her comment. He loved his wife to death, but sometimes her overly large vocabulary threatened to murder him with laughter.

As he replied to his opponent's thrust with a parry, he replied, "Honey, I understand we're fighting them to the death and everything, but why do you have to call them degenerates?"

She rolled her eyes at that. "Robin, my dear, these brutish thugs are dressed in the most ridiculous battle wear I've ever deigned look upon. I mean really, what's the point in them all wearing red and black? Where's the individuality? Where's the chi-" Before she could finish he comment, a blast of lightning crashed through the sky, cast by an enemy sorcerer not far away. The bolt hit her in the chest, and before he could finish turning around her body fell onto the ground, her head crashing into a rock with a wet thump sound.

Robin's heart stopped beating. He rushed to the ground, picking up his fallen bride in his arms. "Maribelle?" he asked, not daring to believe what he senses were telling him. "Maribelle?!" he beseeched, only wanting her to open her eyes, to come back to him. "Maribelle!" he screamed, the terror of reality crashing into him just as the blood spilling from her head wound fell onto the silver pocket-watch Robin kept around his neck. His vision went red, and that was it.

 

Out of the blackness, there was the sound of snoring. Robin found the whole idea quite odd, considering his wife has never snored for as long as he had known her. He was grateful for the noise, insomuch as that it woke him from such a dreadful dream. If he never had suffered such a nightmare in his life, it couldn't happen too soon. To think, Maribelle, dying. The idea of it was truly grim, and he hoped he was never reminded of the experience.

Well, he realized, there was no going back to sleep now, not after a fright like that. He turned to look at his darling wife, perhaps the snoring was the result of a cold of some sort. If that was the case, he'd have to get something for her first thing in the morning. He opened his eyes, and looked upon his own unconscious body. Now that's quite odd, he reasoned. I'm right here. He looked around, it certainly was still the same tent he slept in with his spouse. It was at that moment a lock of blonde, curled hair fell into view.

Ah, he realized. If that's my body sleeping next to me, then I must be Maribelle. He looked down to see Maribelle's body in pajamas, a common enough sight recently, but not usually from this particular angle. He curiously lifted a hand to touch one of his breasts; it felt the same as Maribelle's. The sensation was arousing, though the sight of the breasts themselves wasn't. Odd.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself to answer the last and most important question: his gender. He reached a hand to lightly pat the pelvic region of his nightgown, so as not to be rude, you understand. There wasn't anything there that should be, instead he could lightly make out the indentation of a slit. So, it was true then, Robin realized. He was a woman now. And not just any woman, she was her own lady wife.

Robin was beginning to fret at this. It just doesn't do to wake up one morning as your significant other, and see yourself sleeping next to you. She turned to her old body next to her, only now noticing how...dashing she had been. Sure, her previous form hadn't exactly been a sculpted prince, or a cunning rogue, but she'd had a simple, kind charm to her. She moved her hand over to the sleeping man's face, tracing the cheeks with her fingers. She could understand why Maribelle agreed to marry her, now.

While she had once been a heavy sleeper, it appeared that Robin hadn't been so thick as to not awake when someone began groping her face. His eyes blinked open, looked around, and met Robin's. "Wait, what am I doing over there?"

Robin rolled her eyes at that. "I'm sorry dear, but I am, or rather was, Robin. It seems we've switched bodies, or something to that effect. Try to keep up, darling."

Maribelle raised an eyebrow at that. "Robin, is that really you, in my...my body?" He looked down at Robin's chest, and blushed. "Wow, I look really good from this angle. I'm start to-" A look from Robin stopped that sentence dead in its tracks. "Wait a second, Robin, why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like what?" Robin asked. "I'm talking as I've always talked, as you well know."

Maribelle shook his head. "No, you called me 'darling', and you're using much more abstract words than you usually do."

There was a pause. "I do believe the right word you were looking for is 'obtuse', but I understand what you mean. Now that you've pointed it out, I've even been thinking in this elegant way since I awoke. And you aren't talking like a lady, but more like that simple husband I once was."

The corner of Maribelle's mouth turned up at that. "Oh, 'simple' were you? You do remember you're trying to describe yourself, don't you?"

Robin started to respond, heat in her voice, but then she stopped, and thought about it. He was correct. Up until some number of hours ago, she had been Robin, the tactician of their group and a brilliant fighter and mage. She remembered everything since waking up in the field, up until the battle where his wife perished. And yet, as she ruminated on it, she couldn't seem to formulate a strategy to save her life. Nor could she precisely remember sword grips, or how to respond to different attacks. Regardless of her memories, she now had the skills of her wife. And the quite lovely body. Though, now that she ruminated on it more, she realized that she wasn't attracted to women anymore.

Of course, that made sense. A lady wasn't attracted to other members of the fairer sex, or at least not this lady. Robin's femininity, grace, and vocabulary came as naturally to her now as swordplay once did. She could try and pretend she was still that man, but she only need look at her bosom to see she wasn't him. She was Maribelle: healer, wife, mother, lady. Who she had been really didn't matter, in the larger scheme of things. "I suppose, I can't keep up the illusion that I'm still who I once was, darling. I am Maribelle, even if I wasn't yesterday. Just as you are Robin, regardless of your previous gender."

The look that came over Robin's face was one of confusion, of turmoil. Part of him knew that his wife was right, that he couldn't deny who he was now. But another part couldn't let go of who he had been, of his memories. "You're right, honey. But we can't forget who we were. Let's move forward with our new lives, but never lose who we were."

Maribelle smiled. "Well spoken, dear." She looked down, and was surprised to see something stiff poking out from her husband's pajamas. Her face turned sour. "Really, Robin?"

He laughed. "Oh, come one! Tell me you aren't interested in what it's like, having already done it from the other side of the proverbial fence."

"Well..." Maribelle wanted to disagree, to say it disgusted her, but that would be to deny the growing arousal she herself was feeling. "I suppose we can try it. Just this once, do you understand?"

Having said the same thing to his husband before, Robin knew exactly how turned on his wife was. She was putty in his hands. "Yes, dear."


	5. Cordelia

The sky shook with thunder, and Robin looked up to see the aerial battles being found by pegasus knights from both sides. Part of him had always envied the fighters, their ability to command their steeds to fly through such complex flight patterns, and come out unharmed. A sound to his right alerted him to the presence of an enemy previously unseen, an assassin in red. Startled at being spotted, the foe charged towards him, brandishing his dagger. He tried reaching for his sword, but he didn't have time. He would have died, had Cordelia not dive-bombed from the sky, jumping from her mount to tackle the cut-throat. Robin looked at his comrade to thank her, only to see the man's knife buried in her chest, her eyes clouding over. Robin reached out to her, and the world fell away.

 

Robin blinked his eyes a little as he woke up. That was an odd dream. He went over the events again, coldly. How had he been ambushed like that? He'd need to work on his hand-to-hand skills. Then it hit him: why wasn't he freaking out? He just dreamed of a close friend dying while trying their hardest to save him. Surely a nightmare of that caliber deserved some cold sweat, maybe a scream? But no matter how long he thought of that, he wasn't scared. Just perturbed that something like that could actually happen.

It was at that moment Robin realized he was parched, and slipped out of his bed. He walked over to the glass pitcher, and poured some water. An improperly hydrated soldier was one who wasn't at peak condition, he thought, and that shall not be him. As he drank the water, his eyes wandered around the room to the mirror, and he froze. The mirror wasn't reflecting him, but instead Cordelia, in her nightgown. He stopped sipping the water and sat the cup down on the table, trying to puzzle this out.

He moved, and Cordelia did too. Robin looked down and saw Cordelia's lithe body in place of his. So, that explained that. He was Cordelia now. He concentrated a little, trying to take note of the new positions of his limbs, of the new sensations of his body. He didn't feel anything in his undergarments, so that ruled out a stay in gender. Robin was definitely a woman now.

It was odd, really, how unsurpised she was at this. Surely changing bodies isn't something that happens every day. She thought back to when Cordelia first joined the squad, of how Robin had watched her move. Part of it was admiration, but much of it was lust. Robin hadn't met his own wife at that time, and Cordelia had barely met Lon'qu. She was an attractive woman, and now that Robin was her, maybe it was a good chance to sneak a peek.

She turned back towards the mirror, and took off her bra. Something about how easy it was, about the lack of trepidation in her movements, was strange. Robin looked at her bare breasts, and didn't feel anything. Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. She felt a small surge of pride that Robin had thought them attractive earlier, some satisfaction that they weren't large enough to interfere with her fighting, but no lust, no attraction. That made sense, Robin supposed. She sighed, thinking of how foolish she was being. Really, she changes bodies and her first thought was that she should be a pervert? Robin was a little ashamed at herself.

Robin turned towards that idea, now. She'd never really that proud when she'd been a man. She'd been easy-going, happy, relaxed. She sighed at that. How could she have been so naive? Her musculature was far below standard, and her sword fighting had been barely passable, at best. Now that Robin thought about it, she couldn't imagine watching from the back of a battle, shouting orders. No, her role was to protect the tactician, protect the prince, and protect her husband.

That thought struck Robin as a little odd. Her husband? Well, Lon'qu and Cordelia were married, but...she turned to look at him, asleep on the floor. He was fully clothed, but his choice of attire didn't do much to conceal his muscled form. Robin felt a blush begin in her cheeks, and a wet desire blossoming in-between her thighs. So, Robin was attracted to men now. She thought on that. Robin wasn't a tactician anymore, didn't think like she used to, and wasn't attracted to the same people she used to be. By her logic, she wasn't really Robin anymore. She could vividly remember being him, but she wasn't. She was Cordelia, a pegasus knight.

Pleased to finally have that settled, Cordelia got back into bed, and went back to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, one with limitless potential for her to improve herself. She was happy.


	6. Severa

The battle had been raging on for hours now, and Robin was beginning to tire. He barely had enough strength to lift up his sword, and his brow was slick with sweat and rain. He hoped his plan had worked, that at that moment Lucina and Owain were taking out the enemy commander. He should be clear, at least for now.

Before he could really notice, a red-clad lancer came rushing through the hills towards him, and there wasn't an ally in sight. Dammit, how had he gotten through? Severa was supposed to be watching that area. He lifted his Levin Sword to strike at his assailant, when the man was skewered from behind with a long-bladed sword. He rushed up closer to see Severa, panting and in pain, wiping the man's blood from her katana. "I'm sorry, Robin...I didn't mean for him to get past me, but..." He looked down and saw a growing red stain in her shirt, and Robin paled.

"Medic! Anyone!? Does anyone have anything she can use! Severa is dying!" He held Severa in his arms, as she laid there, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," she kept saying. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm..." When she didn't finish the sentence, Robin studied her face and saw she wasn't breathing. He held his friend, sobbing, and drops of her blood fell onto his coat, into one pocket. When the blood hit the silver pocketwatch, the world fell away, and Robin knew no more.

 

Robin awoke with a start, looking around the tent and muttering, "Whuh? What was...huh?" As he looked, he noticed there was no Severa bleeding to death, no battle, no rain...it was all a dream. What the hell, subconscious?! Severa was Robin's friend, why exactly was he dreaming of her death? Robin shuddered. Forget that noise. He stretched his arms to yawn, and noticed something weird: his hands didn't feel quite right. His nails were digging into his palms with far too much sharpness and pain, and he looked to see his nails were longer than he'd ever seen them, much like how a woman would wear them.

That's when the pieces started to fall into place. Robin's eyes drifted from his nails to his hands, and noticed they were smaller and daintier than he was used to. His gaze went down his thinner arms, and down to see...his breasts. There were small breasts jutting out from his chest, completely upheaving his brain for a second? What was going on? Maybe...maybe he was dreaming? Robin closed his eyes forcefully, and tried his best to wake up. After nearly a minute of just lying on his cot, Robin opened his eyes and looked down, the boobs still sitting there.

Dammit! He sighed, anger still lingering in his thoughts, and realized the best thing to do now would be investigation. Robin stood up, and looked over his changed body. He was a lot shorter now, and a quick check to his groin made him blush with the confirmation that he wasn't actually a guy anymore. What a rip-off! Her new body was flat as a board, and she had no figure to speak of. If she was going to turn into someone, why couldn't it be someone with some real sex appeal or something?

Whoa, that was weird. Robin had just realized that he was now a she, and one of the first thing she thinks is how unfair it is to be flat? That was one train of thought she didn't want to board, and instead walked over to a mirror sitting on a desk. The annoyed glare of Severa stared back at her. Oh, so that's it. What with that dream and everything, the watch must have done it. Robin let out an angry sigh. This was so annoying...

"Darling, are you in here?" came a voice from outside the tent, and in walked Inigo, Severa's husband. He looked at Robin thoughtfully; his usual smirk was somehow both more annoying and endearing to Robin than it usually was. His eyes played over her nightgown, and he said, "Severa, it's rare to see you up this late? Were you...hoping for some company tonight?"

Robin blushed, her thoughts racing. Whoa. First off, Inigo was way cuter than he had any right to be. As a guy, he'd just been Gregor's son or whatever, but now his look was turning her on like crazy! Second, what a jerk, barging in like that! She was gonna have to take that out of his hide...Robin mentally sighed. This was crazy. First she turns into Severa, now she was thinking like her. That stupid watch really ruined her day.

Before she could ruminate on anything more, Inigo strode up to Robin, placed on arm around the back of her waist, and leaned in to kiss her. For a second Robin actually thought of resisting the kiss, but instead she returned it with gusto just on instinct. Well, she didn't look like Robin anymore, she didn't really think like him anymore, and this kiss was way too hot. Did Robin really want to try being her old self at all? Grab a book, cast spells, lead troops? Eck. She could barely take care of herself in a battle, she had no right to try giving orders mid-battle. Plus, she had much better things to do with her day than reading. Inigo slipped a tongue into the kiss, and she noted that with Inigo, she had much better things to do than reading.

Severa grabbed Inigo by the front, twisted around, and threw herself onto her cot. She looked at him, eyes sparkling with desire and impatience. "Are you gonna come down here and help me, or am I going to have to get myself off?" She knew before he moved that Inigo couldn't take that offer lying down. That night was the first of many pleasurable days as Severa for the once-tactician. The idea of changing back...wasn't exactly on her mind.


End file.
